universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Mugman
On-Screen Appearance Good day for a swell battle! Mugman dashes into the battlefield and drinks from his straw while the Cuphead Announcer yells the line above and then yells "And begin!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Finger Bullets Mugman shoots bullets out of his fingers (No spam prevention). Hold B to keep firing. This is much like Fox’s Blaster. Mugman gets different bullets each stock. Peashooter Mugman shoots a normal bullet with normal damage and range. Spread Mugman shoots bullets with good damage but low range. Chaser Mugman shoots bullets that go after opponents and/or projectiles. Lobber Mugman shoots bullets that bounces and does great damage. Charge Mugman shoots bullets with no rapid fire, the longer he charges, the more damage. Roundabout Mugman shoots bullets that act like boomerangs, they go in the opposite direction of where Mugman shoots. Side B - Dash Mugman dashes to attack opponents. This is like Charizard’s Flare Blitz but without recoil damage. Use it as a simple recovery move. Up B - Aeroplane Mugman flies in his aeroplane. You can press A to shoot bullets. Up B. If you get attacked or Press B, the move will end. Down B - Smoke Bomb Mugman dashes using smoke. Like in his Side B, use it for a simple recovery move and damage to opponents. If an opponent gets caught in the blast radius, they take damage and if he teleports directly to them, they get extra damage. Final Smash - Super Arts An Equip card for Mugman shows up at the Super Arts section. Mugman can choose to use Energy Beam, Invincibility or Giant Ghost. Energy Beam Mugman shoots a gigantic beam out of his head. The ones caught cannot escape. This is likely a faster version of Sunflower’s Final Smash. Invincibility Mugman becomes invincible after a short animation. He is immune to taking damage and knockback but can be KO'd if you're dumb enough. The Super Art lasts for 10 seconds. Giant Ghost Mugman creates a muscular ghost version of himself. Use the joystick to control the ghost but Mugman can move so it will be hard. The ghost disappears after an 8 second period, goes off screen or if Mugman gets KO'd. If you do not choose a Super Art in 18 seconds, it ends immediately. KOSFX KO Sounds: *Cup Break SFX* Star KO Sounds: *Cuphead Death SFX* Taunts Up Taunt: (Drinks from his straw) Side Taunt: (Dances) Down Taunt: (Bounces) Victory Options + Failure/Clap Option 1: (Bounces) Option 2: (Clones himself) The Mugman Army Approves! Option 3: (Dashes to the Off-Screen) Lose: Flies away as a ghost Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description TBA Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros TBA Cons TBA Symbol Cuphead's Head Victory Music Cuphead Results Screen Kirby Hat Mugman's Straw Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Serena & Friends' Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Mugman! Mugman! Mugman! Lawl Food TBA Pawlette Swaps TBA Trivia * Mugman was the first Empty Slot moveset in SLBB:O&A. * Mugman got the most votes in the first empty slot. (8) * Mugman cannot double jump but he can on a pink projectile, pink interactive object, pink hazard, pink opponent, or pink topped opponents (i.e. opponents with pink hats like Lily, Soap, etc. etc.). If he does it on an opponent, they will take damage. * Mugman's second victory option is a reference to the Mugman Clone Glitch in Cuphead. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Cuphead Category:Male Category:Characters that drink from themselves Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Cute Characters Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Empty Slot Category:Empty Slot Winners (Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha) Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Palette-based characters Category:Clones with different moves Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Sirkinsella98 Favorite Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Video Movesets Category:Blue Category:Smash Bros Lawl Space Category:Characters that shoot from their fingers Category:Characters with an object for a head Category:The Serena Show Category:The Serena Show Heroes Category:Echo Fighters Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:People who beat The Devil Category:Characters that can survive losing their head